herofandomcom-20200223-history
Cameron Price (Breaking In)
Cameron Price is a hero from the 2011 American comedy/action television show Breaking In. He protects innocent people and businesses from a variety of criminals in his city. Cameron is a 27 year old white male. He has dark brown hair, blue eyes, and an average sized penis (a central plot point in The Hungover episode). Cameron is a student at Loyola Technical College and later works for a security testing company called Contra Security. His clothing consists of regular male casual clothing that remains consistent through the run of the series. He has a "slacker" type of personality meaning he prefers to live a carefree life and not be burdened by working in a daily job. He develops romantic feelings for co-worker Melanie Garcia. Cameron's underwear choice is always boxer shorts. Cameron is portrayed by Bret Harrison. Season 1 heroic deeds *In the Pilot episode, Cameron is discovered by Oz the owner of a prestigious security testing company called Contra Security. Oz offers Cameron to work for him. Cameron is reluctant but eventually decides to work for Contra Security. Recognizing Cameron's heroic abilities, Oz assigns Cameron to be the lead on his first assignment - testing the security of an automobile company called Mayfair Motors. Cameron was able to come up with a plan, assign his team members their roles, and execute a test that exposed flaws in the automobile company's security. However, Cameron is yelled at by Oz because Cameron targeted the wrong company. Cameron discovers he was subliminally sabotaged by a coworker named Josh. Josh felt he deserved the job and not Cameron. The two manage to work out their differences, fix the mistake, and successfully break Mayfair Motors' security. *In the Tis Better to Have Loved and Flossed episode, Cameron heroically takes the lead for an assignment that was being given to Melanie. Cameron saw that Melanie is already swamped with all her other open assignments and believed the job would be easy enough for him. Melanie thanked Cameron for relieving her workload. As Cameron is working the job (testing the security of a old woman's house), he discovers he was misled by Oz. The old woman's house turns out to be filled with all types of sophisticated security traps ranging from electrified keyholes, hidden security bars on the windows, and blow darts filled with tranquilizers. The "old woman" who owns the house is a woman named Amy, who is revealed to be Oz's ex-wife and the new romantic interest in Cameron's life. After Cameron discovers all the deception surrounding him, he was finally able to break the security of Amy's house and finish the assignment. *In the Need For Speed episode, Cameron needs to discover how a NASCAR driver's communication device was sabotaged during a race. During the assignment, Cameron learns more about Melanie's boyfriend Dutch. Cameron finds out that Dutch has lost almost all his money due to a half-baked plan on becoming rich through online poker. Cameron tries to help Dutch by loaning him his savings of $2,000.00. Unfortunately, it didn't help as Melanie discovers that Dutch has been lying to her about his financial situation (Dutch was pretending he had a very lucrative job that was paying him thousands of dollars a week). Cameron decides to sacrifice his chance with Melanie and help out Dutch. Cameron gets his other coworkers to recreate the scene when Melanie and Dutch first fell in love. The plan works. Melanie and Dutch are back together. Cameron gets his NASCAR case solved and he is able to convince Oz to hire Dutch as a mechanical expert for Contra Security. *In the Take the Movie and Run episode, Cameron is working on a case to protect a new movie from being stolen at Comic-Con. When the movie is stolen at the convention Cash, a fellow coworker, is accused of stealing the movie. With the help of Oz, Cameron publicly clears Cash of the accusation in front of all the workers of Contra Security. *In the Breaking Out episode, Cameron becomes the hero that strengthens the bonds of the Contra Security team. When the episode starts infighting within the team is shown due to a series of misunderstandings and unfortunate events. Oz senses the tensions building within the team and locks everyone inside Contra Security for the weekend. He believes everyone working together to come up with a plan to break out will pull the team together. Unfortunately, it does not work. Everyone tries to break out of the building using their individual skills. Melanie tries to pick all the door locks. Dutch tries to break out by throwing trash cans at the doors and running the van through the garage door. Cameron tries to break the security system by running a hacking program. They all failed. Oz installed industrial strength locks making Melanie's lock picking tools useless, reinforced the doors and garage door causing Dutch's trash cans to bounce back and the van to be smashed, turned off all the electricity disabling Cameron's computers. Cameron goes into the building's vents to see if there is a way out but becomes trapped when grates are activated blocking movement in any direction from his current location. Oz comes out of hiding and says he is disappointed that the team didn't use acid from the lasagna to burn though the door locks. When everyone finds out that Cameron is trapped in the building's vents everyone on the team lets go of all the petty slights and work together to save Cameron's life. Oz tells them that as a security measure the vents become super heated the same time every day as a deterrent from anyone trying to break in using the vents. Although everyone tried to free Cameron before the specified time, they failed. As everyone was saying their final goodbyes to Cameron and clearing all the wrongs they've done to each other the grates open up. Oz reveals it was all a plan to fix the fighting in the team. At the end of the episode, everyone on the team works out all their differences. *In the 21.0 Jump Street episode, Cameron helps a high school student stand up to a bully. Cameron helps the student see that the future gets better. Cameron was also a weakling in high school but turned out to have a great life after high school. Season 2 heroic deeds The tone of season 2 becomes less action-oriented and more focused on office comedy. Only the first 5 episodes of season 2 were aired in the United States before the series was cancelled. The remaining episodes were aired in Portugal. *In the The Contra Club episode, Cameron helps Oz save the company by convincing Optimal Consumer Products (OCP) that Contra Security is a company employing highly skilled employees worthy of being acquired by a multi-billion dollar company. *In the Who's the Boss episode, Cameron helps Molly feel welcomed at by other coworkers. Molly only became part of the group after Contra Security was bought by OCP. *In the Game of Jones episode, Cameron sacrifices himself by putting him name in Veronica's party bowl. *In the Cyrano de Nerdgerac episode, Cameron works with Cash to help repel Molly's romantic attraction to Oz. *In the The Legend of Hurley's Gold episode, Cameron saves Veronica from public humiliation by pretending to be her young attractive date. *In the Chasing Amy and Molly episode, Cameron saves Molly from deportation by marrying her. *In the Heathers episode, Cameron defends Molly when the girl he is making out with insults Molly. *in the Episode XIII episode (final episode of season 2), Cameron receives a medal from Oz in a ceremony because Cameron was able help Oz buy back the company from OCP. The money came from Cameron completing a tough confidential assignment that involved Star Wars-like heroics including breaking into a fan-made recreation of the Death Star and winning a light saber fight against the thief Bobby Fettman. Gallery Cameron Price (Bret Harrison) in his boxers in the Who's The Boss episode for Breaking In.jpg|Cameron in his boxers because he did not know to wear a tux Cameron Price (Brett Harrison) - season 1 opening credit for Breaking In.png|Cameron's opening credit for season 1 Cameron Price (Austin Michael Coleman) at 12 years old recalling his time in junior high school in the Pilot episode of Breaking In.png|Cameron recalling his time at a spelling bee before joining Contra Security Cameron Price (Bret Harrison) recalling high high school experience in the Pilot episode for Breaking In.png|Cameron recalling his time at high school PE before joining Contra Security Cameron Price (Brett Harrison) - season 2 opening credit for Breaking In.png|Cameron's opening credit for season 2 Cameron Price (Bret Harrison) in his boxers in the Who's The Boss episode for Breaking In - clueless about the plan.jpg|Cash and Oz looking at Cameron when he is clueless about the current assignment Cameron Price (Bret Harrison) in Chasing Amy and Molly episode for Breaking In - Cam is playing around with Cash (Alphonso McAuley).png|Cameron playing around with Cash because Cash is jealous about Cam's fake marriage with Molly Cameron Price (Bret Harrison) in shirt and boxers in The Nat'ral episode for Breaking In - going to bed after saying goodnight to Molly.png|Cameron in his shirt and boxers living with Molly together in an apartment so she can stay in the country Category:Male Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Living Heroes